


Wedding night

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Frottage, M/M, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan and Kurt had just gotten married, so it's time to consummate.





	Wedding night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francisxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francisxie/gifts).



> Written for the Italian challenge maritombola by Landedifandom, prompt: 88 - https://www.landedifandom.net/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/tombola3_88.jpg
> 
> Also inspired by Francisxie's woderful fanart:
>
>> hey its logurts wedding [pic.twitter.com/3VkZ5zixvc](https://t.co/3VkZ5zixvc)
>> 
>> — Francis Xie (@francishsie) [October 9, 2018](https://twitter.com/francishsie/status/1049803420247322624?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

Logan was bringing Kurt to their hotel room bridal style; they had just gotten married, it was only fair, wasn’t it?

Their first night as husbands… they had made plans. Plans that had gone to hell when the wedding party dragged on forever. Plus, Kurt was drunk.

Logan kicked the door to close it behind them, gently putting his lover on the bed.

Nightcrawler smirked and pulled him closer to kiss him, blatantly failing to be sexy because of the alcohol.

Wolverine chuckled and kissed him back before pulling away to loosen his shirt’s collar and tie.

-Boy, you’re drunk.- he commented.

-And you’re handsome.- Kurt replied with what was supposed to be a sensual tone.

-Totally drunk.-

Logan chuckled again before carefully undressing his husband.

Kurt pulled on the other’s tie, smirking.

-Would you keep the tie on for me?-

Wolverine raised an eyebrow and grinned.

-You have a good idea, uh?-

Nightcrawler put a finger on his own lips.

-It’s a surprise.-

-Ok.- Logan chuckled.

He undressed his husband and himself, keeping the tie as he was asked. As soon as he climbed on the bed Kurt pulled him from it and made him lay down on him.

-Be a good boy and get me ready.- he sensually murmured.

Wolverine grinned. He wasn’t _that_ drunk after all, it seemed.

He kissed him on the lips for a brief moment before going down on him, leaving a hot trail of kisses down his neck and chest and belly. He stopped at his groin, starting to lick and suck his dick.

Kurt moaned in pleasure, arching his back towards him. He was drunk, but not enough not to get excited: soon enough he was fully hard in his lover’s mouth. He pulled on his tie, forcing him to climb back on him to kiss him passionately.

Logan rubbed against him, making their erections touch.

They sighed and moaned in pleasure, moving their hips against each other.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Logan’s hips, then he made his tail slither between them to wrap it around their erections, squeezing and rubbing them.

They both moaned louder, their movements growing more frantic as their orgasm approached.

Kurt came first, pulling hard on his husband’s tie to keep him as close as possible.

The tie was almost choking Logan, which boosted his excitement so much so that it didn’t take him long to come.

They collapsed on the bed, panting and hugging each other as the post orgasm made them relax.

Before Wolverine’s mind cleared his husband was already sleeping tight. He chuckled and shook his head as he removed his tie, then he cleaned them with a tissue and covered them. He spooned Kurt before closing his eyes to sleep.

 

The next morning, when they woke up, Kurt whined.

-I’ve drank too much.- he complained.

-No shit.- Logan chuckled.

Kurt lightly slapped his lover’s arm.

-Why didn’t you stop me?-

-You were having fun!-

Logan turned his husband on his back, climbing on top of him with a mischievous grin.

-I know a nice way to make your headache go away faster.-

Kurt grinned back.

-Which is?-

-You’ll see.-

Logan’s head disappeared under the sheets and Kurt moaned. Their plan for the first night of marriage may have gone wasted, but they still had all the honeymoon in front of them to catch up…


End file.
